


New Leaf

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: 3rd person, Aged-Up Character(s), Amy's Mayor, Eggman's in prison, Except it's a town made of friends with ptsd, F/M, Fluffy, Hinted Charmails, I'm so creative, Kinda like animal crossing, Kudos pls I crave love, M/M, Sonic's Isabelle, Sweet, Town's called Green Hills, Years Later, feel free to take it how you want, mostly just Amy raving about Sonic in her head, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Just another peaceful day in Green Hills.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> The ME was broken so a) Knuckles could live his own life and b) so while Knuckles is living his own life, he doesn't have to worry about the ME being stolen. As a result, Tikal and Chaos are released. Tikal holds onto a shard of the ME so that it can never be put back together.

When Amy woke up, she had a feeling that today would be nice. Stepping out of her humble home, she heard Sonic’s morning greeting over the town's intercom. “Good morning Green Hills. It's Tuesday, third of August. Nothing particularly eventful, but turnip prices have dropped by thirty percent. Have a delightful day.” With a small click, Sonic's message ended. 

Later, Amy would swing by Knuckles’ Ring Shop to see if there were any turnips left. For now though, she had work to do. 

The pink hedgehog walked past cherry trees, humming under her breath. As she walked, she waved to everyone she saw. She could see Cream helping her elderly mother, Vanilla, pick apples, while Charmy and Tails were making their way out of their house. Espio was meditating, and not too far away Vector was doing his morning stretches. Mighty passed by her on his morning run, giving her a quick ‘hello’. Tikal was sitting on the edge of the bridge, nursing a Master Emerald shard to her chest while watching Chaos frolic in the water below. Amy passed, and she smiled and said “Good morning” before turning her attention back to the childish deity. She could see Shadow retreating back to his darkly painted house, clearly exhausted from his late shift at Omega’s Super Centre. 

When she opened the door to the town hall, she was greeted with the love of her life. He was wearing that green vest and white shirt he always does. He grinned with pearly white teeth. “Good morning Mayor.” Her sudden trance was broken and she pouted, puffing up her cheeks. 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” He only cocked his head innocently. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He claimed. She rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, sure.” She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sonic laughed that small breathy laugh that made her melt. Amy tugged the hem of her purple plaid skirt, fighting back the blush on her cheeks.  
He chortled, gesturing to the large desk behind him. 

“Mayor, is there something I can help you with today?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Hours that would have otherwise felt like day passed by like minutes with Sonic chatting away to her. Before she knew it, the sun was setting. “Ames? Time to head in.” Sonic softly called. Amy nodded, yawning. 

Sonic smiled, small and sweet. The years had worn the blue hedgehog down, mellowed him out. When Eggman had been imprisoned, Sonic had kicked back and relaxed. It took him a month to become bored and jumpy. When Amy approached him with the idea to make a town where the paparazzi couldn't get to them and their friends, he'd jumped on it. Months of working together on a secret gift brought them closer, and now? Amy had a little ring hidden away in her drawer, and she was waiting for the perfect moment to ask her secretary an important question. 

Standing, she winced at the creak her chair made, and cracked her stiff back, sighing in relief. “If you manage to get turnips from Knuckles, I'll make turnip soup.” Sonic giggled. Amy raised her eyebrow, curious as to what Sonic found so funny. Her tired eyes scrutinised her loyal secretary, before she deemed it unnecessary. 

She scoffed, chest puffing with overconfidence. “I _will_ get my turnips. Knuckles will give me them, whether he likes it or not.” She proclaimed, marching to the door.

“Remember, I need three! I'll see you at home!” Sonic called out. Nodding her head, she shut the town hall’s doors, walking to Knuckles’ Ring Shop. 

People she hadn't seen in the morning were making their way around. Rouge had taken Tikal’s spot, leaning against the bridge, worn out from a day at her emporium. But Amy didn't pass her, walking a different way. Ray was gliding after the fireflies that had begun to come out. Omega was making his way back to his home, which the robot only used to recharge. 

A crackle, and Sonic's soft voice came over the intercom. “Good evening, Green Hills. Tomorrow is Wednesday, fourth August. I hope today was quite lovely for you. Have a delightful night.” 

A grin on her face, a single tear rolled down Amy's face. She knew why he did it. He'd built up a routine, every morning and evening at the same time he'd make his message. He'd wear the same clothes, have his quills swept away from his face with the same bandanna. In a town full of war affected people, it helped having this constant in their lives. Amy was so proud of how far Sonic had come over the longtime she'd known him. From a shy and timid boy, to a cocky and egotistical teenager, to a kind and caring young man, he'd grown. And so did everyone else.

_’Turned over a new leaf.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want a part two.


End file.
